Since You've Been Gone
by JustCallMeNicola
Summary: Blaine Anderson was just 16 when he was forced to move to McKinley when his mother got a new job. He didn't think he'd ever meet someone as wonderful as Kurt; it just didn't feel real, it felt like he was living in a fairy tale. What Blaine didn't know was that some fairy tales weren't supposed to have a happy ending.


**SUMMARY****:****Blaine Anderson was just 16 when he was forced to move to McKinley when his mother got a new job. He didn't think he'd ever meet someone as wonderful as Kurt; it just didn't feel real, it felt like he was living in a fairy tale. What Blaine didn't know was that some fairy tales weren't supposed to have a happy ending.**

_This is the first chapter. I don't know when i'll update next as i need to complete my other WIP (which you can find here with my other fanfics which WON'T be put on : ?uid=4015) before i want to focus on this. However, i had this idea in my head and i wanted to put it to words before i forgot. It wanted to write something that might not necessarily a happy ending. But saying that, there will be lots of fluff and i hope you feel like you would like to continue to read it. _

_NOTE: This is a shorter chapter than what i hope the others are going to be._

* * *

**Pilot: This Could Be The Start**

Blaine Anderson was just a normal guy at Dalton until he was forced to transfer to McKinley when his parents had moved for his mother's new job at the hospital. However, he was at Dalton for a reason: he was gay. Being gay wasn't the actual reason he was at Dalton, it wasn't like he was there for the boys. He was bullied. At his old school he had been put in hospital several times with broken bones or bloody noses. At the age of 14 he had no other option: he would move to a zero-tolerance bullying school. It just so happened to be an all boy school. His father hadn't been too pleased when he came out and sent him all the way to Dalton despite Blaine begging not to have to leave his brother Cooper behind. When his mother got a new job at Lima's hospital they were to move nearer and he was forced to leave.

That's how Blaine found himself walking down the halls of McKinley as he walked to his home room. They gave him his schedule and he was set for the day.

He had found himself being shoved into lockers and pushed around all day until 5th period came and he got to maths. He had made friends with Mike Chang. He was rather accepting of Blaine and was in the school's Glee club which caught interest to Blaine. At Dalton he was the main soloist in their glee club, The Warblers. Mike had offered Blaine to join him and his glee friend's at lunch that day and showed him where his classes were.

"So how's your first day going?" Mike asked Blaine once they had finished the maths questions that were set on the board.

"Good I guess, it's a little hard getting used to everything I guess." Blaine said glumly, clearly distressed about the bruises forming on his ribs from earlier when he was slammed into the lower lockers where one was open.

"It's hard at first but you'll fit in." Mike grinned. "And anyway, if you're going to join New Directions we'll watch your back."

Blaine smiled gratefully. "Thanks. If I get in that is…" Blaine corrected.

"You were lead of The Warblers right?" Mike asked.

"Well yeah…" Blaine grunted.

Mike smiled reassuringly. "Well then you'll obviously get in. Man, if you were lead soloist of The Warblers then you must be good-like Rachel Berry good."

"Rachel Berry?" Blaine asked.

"You know that girl that kept asking if you were sure you weren't straight because you could, and I quote, 'give her beautiful Jewish children and look good at her soon-to-be red carpet events?" Mike asked, grimacing.

"Oh. Her?"

"Her." Mike confirmed.

Rachel Berry had been rather…persistent.

"Anyway, I'm sure you'll get in." Mike reassured.

There was a knock at the door and a tall figure with piercing blue eyes and brown hair. He looked absolutely stunning and Blaine thought he was beautiful.

"Mrs Clarkson wanted to know if you were covering her next class?" He asked in a musical voice.

"Who is that?" Blaine asked Mike instantly, looking and Mike and then keeping his eyes trained on the figure at the door which was now in discussion with their teacher.

"That is Kurt Hummel." Mike supplied to Blaine.

"Kurt Hummel?" Blaine breathed out like a question.

"Yeah. I guess he was the only gay guy at McKinley until you came along. He was Kicker of the football team once and he used to be co-captain of the Cheerio's." Mike explained. "He's in the glee club but he sometimes goes home for lunch, like today."

"Oh." Was all Blaine could say as he watched the figure exit the room.

The teacher explained the next task and he completed it, his mind elsewhere for the rest of the lesson: elsewhere being Kurt Hummel. Well maybe not the rest of the lesson-more like the rest of the day. He whizzed through the rest of the school day, which although was only two periods it felt like hours stretched out.

He finally gathered all his books after fumbling for several moments with his locker combo distractedly. He slumped the bag on his shoulder and made to walk towards the exit to be met with a slap.

Well, not a slap. A slushy. Cold, blue ice grazed against his face as he heard the jocks laugh. It was like being slapped by an ice-burg though. He wiped away the freezing cold slush from his eyes to be met with the same blue ones he had seen earlier in front of him, now filled with great concern.

"Oh my god are you alright?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Blaine died of embarrassment.

* * *

Thanks for reading, i hope you can stick around. I'd love to know what you think so reviews are also nice.

Also, you can currently find me at JusCallMeNicola/ blaineshobbit on twitter and .com on tumblr.


End file.
